


God Bless the Weatherman

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship/Love, High School, Homophobia, Imaginary Friends, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Transphobia, josh's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh doesn't understand Tyler. He never really got the chance to try.





	God Bless the Weatherman

I never really liked boys with natural hair. It’s boring. Maybe that was biased though. I’d been dying my hair any color I could find and pay for since I was thirteen. I was seventeen with freshly dyed red hair when I met Tyler. He had brown hair. 

I thought Tyler was a little weird. He was really soft-spoken, so I was pretty shocked he’d even come up to talk to me when he did. Sure, he was only doing it to ask for a pencil, but still. It was strange. 

I remember the first time I’d heard his voice. As I said before, he was a very quiet guy, and so hearing him finally talk was honestly the highlight of my day. Although I’m sure it would've been just as wonderful if he was the loudest man alive. 

He had a stutter, I think. Maybe he was just nervous though. It’s kinda hard to tell when all your given to work with is the softest, “Can I borrow a pencil?” imaginable. Either way I thought it was pretty cute. 

I wished Tyler would talk more.


End file.
